Todo List
Bugs *Mediumcore - No items drop upon death. Not the same bug as the previous one, since you can drop items normally with no problem. What I'm Working On *Add more customizable stuff relating to Items **I'm not sure messing with Dust particles is entirely necessary, so I'm putting that off for now. If there's anything else you'd like to be able to modify regarding items, let me know. *Began work on Tiles. Need to do something about WorldGen.KillTiles() and WorldGen.KillWalls() in order to make it possible to change what items drop from tiles, which is kind of important. **Just a reminder to myself that I also need to change how the game checks what types of tools can break a custom-made tile. *NPCs: Exploring possibility of scripting to handle image frame changing and AI. I don't think I'll be using python though. First, I will focus on making Mod Packs work with Items, and then proceed to do this with other objects like NPCs, projectiles, tiles, etc. I might explore the possibility of adding python scripting support as well. Ideas *Multiplayer **To make multiplayer work, create a server mod which will calculate a hash of the configuration folders, and request the hash from any clients that attempt to connect to it. If the client’s hash is not the same as the server’s hash, then the server will reject the client. This way, the clients must all be running with the same exact configuration, and no cheating will be possible. By adding some additional data to be passed to the server, the clients should be unable to connect to a regular (unmodded) server. **It would be cool to automatically download the mod files that the server is using *Save files - I would like to work on a way to prevent save files from loading and removing custom items that aren’t currently loaded in the game, or at least create a warning screen that shows up if you attempt to load a character and an item can’t be loaded. *Put in some checks to ensure that you can't put in a really high number or invalid value and crash the game *Make it possible to reload all files from within the game with a command so you don't have to restart it for certain changes to take effect - might not work with everything *Also, a way of displaying debug output and seeing why a file didn't load the way you expected it to *Ability to modify what NPCs sell *Python scripting support to allow addition of new code to the game - for all those things that you can’t modify with INI files, like AI, world generation, etc. *Passive Buffs - Add some sort of passive buff implementation that would allow you to add passive effects to equipment. More importantly, you can't currently add set bonuses, or any bonuses at all, to armor - this should be remedied. *Come up with a way to change the order in which items are displayed in the crafting list. *Automated updater/installer *Notification of when an update is available on the main screen in-game